Romantik Tripsix
by Kenzeira
Summary: Koushi menemukan majalah berisi gambar perempuan berbikini di kolong ranjang Daichi. / "Kau selalu begini. Marah pada hal-hal yang tidak jelas." DaiSuga buat #BirthdayDisaster: Perverted Disaster.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : DaiSuga; drama **opera sabun** ; fetish?; OOC jangan ditanya lagi. Alternate Reality.

* * *

 **ROMANTIK TRIPSIX**

 **Dedikasi buat Birthday Disaster – Perverted Disaster**

 **Prompt** : bikini, boyfriend's shirt, sex on the beach dari **Lovely Orihime** dan **MissChocoffee**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Tengah malam ketika mereka baru saja sampai di hotel dekat pantai, _check-in_ , hendak merangkak tidur, mendadak saja, Daichi memamerkan kaset lama—lama, lama sekali, katanya diberikan secara turun-temurun. Entah apa maksudnya. Kaset itu berupa piringan hitam, cukup besar. Koushi tidak sadar ada benda semacam itu di dalam tas mereka, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dongeng lama sambil terpejam, menyahut 'hmm, ya, oh' seadanya saja walau sebetulnya ia tak begitu menyimak.

"Sulit menemukan gramofon sekarang ini. Kalau ada, harganya pasti selangit."

Lalu buat apa kaset lama itu disimpan kalau tidak ada pemutar musiknya?

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun, kaset ini merupakan kaset bersejarah yang mempertemukan nenek dan kakekku, Ibu dan ayahku. Ayah menunjukkannya pada Ibu sesaat sebelum mengajak menikah dan aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu karena aku merasa aku akan hidup bersamamu."

"Hmm."

"My Hearts Belongs to Daddy. Tahukah kau lagu itu, Koushi? Mudah menemukannya di berbagai situs ilegal."

"Oh."

Matanya sudah sangat berat untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi. Koushi tak sanggup menyimak lebih lama, setengah dari dirinya telah nyaman, setengahnya lagi hanya tinggal tunggu waktu. Dan ia sepenuhnya akan terlelap. Barangkali memimpikan pengalaman menyenangkan bermain air di tepi pantai, berkejar-kejaran seperti di film-film telenovela, saling berbagi tawa, berbagi pelukan lantas diakhiri ciuman manis.

"Marilyn Monroe. Sungguh maha karya. Sesekali aku ingin bermimpi bertemu dengannya, siapa tahu di dalam mimpi itu dia menyanyikan lagu untukku—dan sering kali, mimpi tidak masuk akal, dia bakal bicara padaku menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

Sehabis Daichi mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Koushi gagal bermimpi—ia justru tidak bisa tidur. Menjengkelkan sekali. Tiba-tiba saja berkata begitu, tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh. Tenggorokan terasa begitu kering dan tak enak, seakan hendak memuntahkan sesuatu. Koushi mendudukkan diri. Ia melangkah berat menuju kamar mandi, memandang wajahnya sendiri di wastafel sebelum membasuhnya.

 _Apakah aku sepucat itu?_

Lagi, ia membasuhnya. Lagi, lagi. Tapi bayangan perempuan itu tidak juga lenyap. Kenapa semua perempuan sungguh menyebalkan, bercokol terus di kepalanya, minta dibacok. Bergoyang-goyang, pinggul diputar-putar, bokong sengaja dipertontonkan. Belum lagi buah dada yang—

Koushi akhirnya tak mampu menahan-nahan lebih lama. Ia muntah.

Majalah khusus pria dewasa yang hanya berisi perempuan berbikini itu masih bisa diingat Koushi dengan jelas, tersembunyi rapi di kolong ranjang apartemen Daichi. Perempuan berbeda-beda dengan beragam pose (serta beragam bikini, warna-warni, ada juga yang transparan) memenuhi setiap halaman majalah. Semua perempuan itu tidak ada yang jelek. Setengah di antaranya ialah perempuan bule. Rambut pirang, mata biru, bentuk tubuh bak gitar Spanyol. Seperti Marilyn Monroe.

Teringat olehnya, pose fenomenal itu: kedua tangan mencoba menutupi paha sementara di bawah terdapat lubang angin yang menerbangkan rok sang diva.

Daichi datang sebelum muntahan kedua meluncur mulus melewati tenggorokan. Tubuh Koushi lemas, ia akhirnya bersandar tak berdaya di dada bidang Daichi.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau mabuk pesawat."

Koushi ingin membantah, tapi kata-kata tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan suara-suara tidak jelas, tak ada makna. Daichi memapahnya kembali ke ranjang, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka dua, tidak perlu banyak waktu bagi matahari untuk muncul dan menjemur orang-orang. Koushi, dengan berat hati, menggenggam tangan Daichi, memberi isyarat:

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada kekasih paling sabar di dunia ini selain Sawamura Daichi.

Atau, setidaknya begitulah pendapat Koushi.

Awal mula pertemuan keduanya adalah ketika memasuki SMA, berada di ekstrakulikuler yang sama; voli. Daichi mengambil peran kapten, Koushi sebagai _setter_. Latihan bersama, pertemuan demi pertemuan, percakapan yang terjalin hangat. Hingga di bulan Desember ketika mereka sudah memasuki kelas tiga, tepat pada saat Hari Natal, Daichi mengecup bibirnya di depan pohon cemara berhiaskan lampu-lampu warna-warni, di antara lalu-lalang orang-orang. Mengecup dengan penuh persiapan—bukan sekadar terbawa arus suasana romantisme.

Koushi merasa saat itu dunia jungkir-balik. Tapi ia sungguh tidak begitu peduli. Baginya, ciuman itu merupakan ciuman paling mengesankan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Lembut namun juga kuat; seumpama cinta yang berembus tanpa permisi, mendadak saja memenuhi ruang di hati, tidak diduga-duga—atau perasaan tersebut sebenarnya sudah lama ada, akan tetapi persamaan gender membuatnya khawatir dan terpaksa mengubur sedalam yang ia bisa. Begitulah. Hingga Daichi meruntuhkan segala yang Koushi cegah; perasaannya yang membuncah.

Banyak hal-hal baru yang terjadi setelah itu. Pengalaman menyenangkan maupun menyakitkan, seperti tak pernah habis. Perdebatan tak berarti diakhiri rengkuhan hangat. Pergi lalu kembali pulang. Saling berteriak, menghancurkan vas bunga, menangis meraung-raung, seluruh pengalaman menyakitkan pernah dialami. Tapi ia masih bersama Daichi—dan Daichi masih bersamanya. Seumpama bulan dan malam sementara bintang-bintang merupakan jumlah kenangan yang akan terus mereka ciptakan.

Hampir sepuluh tahun.

Dan hanya membutuhkan satu majalah pria dewasa untuk menghancurkan malam-malamnya. Majalah berisi perempuan berbikini. Tersembunyi di kolong ranjang. Dan malam ini, ketika hendak merayakan hari jadi yang kesepuluh tahun, pergi berlibur ke negara orang, mendadak saja, Daichi berkisah mengenai kaset lama berbentuk piringan hitam yang katanya berisi lagu-lagu Marilyn Monroe, salah-satunya ialah My Heart Belongs to Daddy. Koushi tidak ingin menyangkut-pautkan majalah itu dengan piringan hitam Daichi, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia selalu curiga. Daichi selalu membuktikan kecurigaannya.

 _Setelah sejauh ini, apakah sebetulnya kau masih suka pada perempuan, Daichi?_

Koushi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia hanya mampu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuatnya sulit tidur. Ia takut andai ia mengucapkan tanya semacam itu, anggukanlah yang akan menjadi jawaban Daichi. Ia tidak ingin sepuluh tahun yang berlalu, perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan tapi juga sangat menyenangkan, membahagiakan, terpaksa harus hancur hanya karena satu pertanyaan; satu kecurigaan.

Tapi apa mau dikata, Koushi sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia selalu muntah jika membayangkan isi majalah itu, ia akan kehabisan tenaga dan air mata tampaknya sudah tidak masuk akal jika bayangan mengenai persanggamaan Daichi dengan seekor perempuan hinggap di benaknya. Dalam bayangan itu, Koushi selalu mencoba turut ambil bagian; ia akan berperan sebagai seseorang yang menembak batok kepala si perempuan hingga otaknya berhamburan di lantai. Kemudian Daichi akan memandangnya penuh tanya;

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Suga? Dia ibumu._

Daichi kembali memanggilnya Suga. Ia tidak suka. Di lain kesempatan, Daichi akan menyebut si perempuan sebagai kakaknya, neneknya, saudaranya, adiknya, ibunya. Perempuan yang mana saja yang ada hubungannya dengan hidupnya. Koushi lelah. Bayangan mengerikan semacam itu tak henti menghantui, ketakutan yang barangkali tidak beralasan (meski sebetulnya sangat beralasan, sudah ada bukti, yakni majalah perempuan berbikini dan percakapan mengenai mimpi ingin bertemu penyanyi My Heart Belongs to Daddy).

Suatu malam, Koushi juga pernah bermimpi; Daichi menawarinya memakai bikini. Katanya, pasti cocok sekali. Seksi. Koushi tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia kabulkan juga. Dipakailah bikini berwarna merah marun itu, setelah dipakai, mendadak saja buah dada tumbuh, kemaluan lenyap tak berbekas, rambut berubah panjang. Tapi wajahnya tetap wajahnya. Ia menjerit ngeri. Setelah bangun, ia sakit panas selama lebih dari seminggu. Lambat-laun ia jadi memahami arti mimpi itu:

Bahwa perempuan selamanya akan dipasangkan dengan laki-laki. Dan laki-laki selamanya akan dipasangkan dengan perempuan. Kalau laki-laki dengan laki-laki, salah-satu di antara mereka harus berubah menjadi perempuan.

Membayangkan dirinya sendiri berubah menjadi perempuan, Koushi kerap kali merasa mual hingga berakhir di wastafel dengan Daichi yang mengurut leher belakangnya. Muntah-muntah. Ia ingin mencintai Daichi sebagai dirinya sendiri, sebagai laki-laki. Bukan sebagai orang lain yang menjelma perempuan. Ah, rasanya ia tak lelah memuntahkan sesuatu, padahal apa yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya tidaklah banyak.

Pagi itu (tidak bisa dikatakan pagi, sebab waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh) Daichi memutar lagu-lagu lawas di DVD yang disediakan pihak hotel, lengkap dengan layar televisi dan sepasang mik kalau-kalau ingin berkaraoke. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki, lelaki itu berkata. "Aku suka hotel ini. Lengkap sekali. Aku bisa mendengarkan musik kapan saja sambil melihat pemandangan pantai yang biru. Kau suka John Denver?"

Koushi terbangun. Sinar matahari menusuk tepat ke arah mata dan suara musik tak henti-henti mengganggu lubang telinga. Ia menggeliat, kedua kaki menjuntai ke lantai. Dingin.

"Aku tidak suka lagu-lagu lama dan aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai penyanyi luar negeri." Sambil berkata begitu, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri. Bersiap-siap menyambut liburan menyenangkan. Semoga saja memang menyenangkan. Tanpa perempuan berbikini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tapi perempuan berbikini ada di mana-mana. Tersebar di sepanjang tepian pantai.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati liburan ini, Koushi."

"Aku menikmatinya. Aku hanya tidak senang melihat terlalu banyak perempuan."

Daichi tertawa. "Kau takut aku tertarik pada mereka?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Memangnya kau iya?"

Koushi menghela napas. "Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan melewati hari yang panas bersamamu di ranjang apartemen kita, Daichi."

"Kau mau?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Siang itu jadwal berenang berubah menjadi bersanggama di ranjang hotel. Koushi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, barangkali juga Daichi. Untuk apa pergi ke tempat yang begitu jauh kalau cuma buat main ranjang. Hanya membuang banyak uang. Ia sudah menduganya, bahwa Daichi mengetahui sesuatu; yakni keganjilan. Entah apa itu, mungkin saja masih dicari tahu. Koushi tidak berminat untuk memberi tahu. Yang terpenting saat ini ialah menuntaskan ereksi.

"Da-Daichi!"

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, Koushi."

Keduanya datang nyaris berbarengan. Lemas, akhirnya seharian bergelung tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?"

"Lagu-lagu yang ada di piringan hitam itu?"

"Ya."

"Tidak, Daichi, aku tidak mau."

"Hampir semua lagu-lagunya ada di ponselku. Kalau kau bersedia."

"Aku tidak bersedia."

"Oh, oke. Lalu lagu apa yang—"

Koushi memotong. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan lagu apa pun saat ini."

"Kau selalu begini. Marah pada hal-hal yang tidak jelas."

Daichi membalik badan. Koushi ikut membalik badan. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Ada kata yang sebetulnya gatal ingin diucapkan, namun selalu urung. Lagi-lagi. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Barangkali memang berpikiran berlebihan mengenai majalah pria dewasa itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi pemikiran mengerikan semacam itu selalu saja datang tanpa diundang, menghantui malam-malamnya, menjadikan ia seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berakhir menembaki batok kepala setiap perempuan yang bersanggama dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku kadang bertanya-tanya apakah kau sungguh hanya jatuh cinta padaku."

Daichi mengernyitkan kening. "Setelah sejauh ini dan kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ya, setelah sejauh ini dan aku baru menyadarinya bahwa aku harus mempertanyakan perasaanmu. Kita tidak sesederhana pasangan lain. Kau tentu tahu."

"Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya begitu mudah?"

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lupakan saja."

Koushi berbalik ke arah berlawanan, sengaja memunggungi Daichi. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, langit yang semula biru berubah warna menjadi oranye. Di negara mana pun, langit tetaplah langit dan laut tetaplah laut. Sama-sama biru, sama-sama asin, sama-sama ramai dikerubungi perempuan berbikini. Ia mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat. Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan. Seharusnya ia membakar hangus majalah menjijikkan itu. Hangus dan cuma tersisa abu. Biar Daichi tidak perlu bertanya-tanya mengenai kemarahannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal uang, sungguh. Tapi rasanya percuma kita kemari kalau kau masih merajuk begini."

Koushi tidak mau bicara. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Jatah cutiku hanya seminggu. Kita akan pulang tanpa memperbaiki apa-apa, aku akan kembali bekerja dan kau akan semakin marah padaku."

Cengkeraman di selimut melonggar.

"Katakan, Koushi, apakah kau sebegitu ingin berpisah denganku?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel. Daichi tidak mencoba mengejar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar salah mengenakan kaos. Kaos kebesaran bergambar burung merak itu sudah tentu bukan miliknya. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang ini. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke mana saja, tersesat pun ia tak peduli.

Rasanya jauh lebih menjengkelkan daripada sebelumnya. Lebih menjengkelkan dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak menyangka Daichi akan tega berkata demikian. Padahal sedikit pun, pemikiran semacam itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Tidakkah lelaki itu berpikir telah membuang-buang sepuluh tahun hanya untuk kisah percintaan yang tak berarti?

 _Atau justru Daichi tidak ingin menambah lagi angka waktu yang telah disia-siakannya bersamaku. Barangkali dia mulai menyadari bahwa ternyata perempuan memang lebih baik daripada laki-laki._

Koushi tidak mampu mengenyahkan pikiran negatif itu. Ia berlari semakin jauh, jauh, jauh. Berharap menemukan jawaban paling menyenangkan untuk mengakhiri kisah menjemukan ini. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali bertemu dengan banyak perempuan yang tak sengaja dilewatinya saat berlari. Perempuan, walau bagaimanapun, tetaplah perempuan. Begitu pula laki-laki. Dan ia tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu. Bahwa ia laki-laki, begitupun Daichi.

Langkah kakinya melambat. Bukan secara mendadak ia teringat pada Michimiya Yui. Perempuan itu, dengan segala sikap manis dan suara lembutnya, dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar perempuan; memiliki buah dada dan vagina, merupakan perempuan terakhir yang pernah dipacari Daichi. Koushi akhirnya menghentikan langkah.

 _Apa … apa yang membuat Daichi tiba-tiba menciumku dan berkata bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku waktu itu?_

Matahari tenggelam ke dasar laut tatkala Koushi menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi berlari, tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi dari ini. Dan ia lantas menemukan jawaban atas segala ketakutannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushi melihat Daichi sedang duduk mendengarkan lagu-lagu lawas. Lagu-lagu terus bergulir, sama halnya waktu. Lelaki itu hanya duduk sambil memandang ke luar jendela, melihat manusia-manusia mulai menyingkir pulang. Ia kembali di saat Daichi tengah melamun, barangkali memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang bakal terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

"Daichi."

"Kau kembali."

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak kembali."

Daichi tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika ia mendekat. Lelaki itu juga tidak berkomentar mengenai kaos burung merak yang tengah dipakainnya. Koushi semakin mendekat. Sebelah tangan Daichi disentuh, diangkat, dielus-elus ke pipinya. Kemudian kaos kebesaran itu dilepas, ditarik ke atas, dilempar ke sembarang arah. Hingga Daichi bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik kaos itu.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya dan aku takut. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai perempuan. Aku tahu … mungkin saja, ada satu hari ketika kau masih memikirkan Michimiya Yui saat sedang bersamaku. Barangkali kau berpikir … denganku—denganku yang laki-laki ini, sama sekali bukan jawaban untukmu. Kau masih menginginkan perempuan dalam hidupmu."

"Koushi—"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kau hanya perlu menyentuhku, meyakinkanku, bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja."

Daichi menurut. Lelaki itu tidak bicara lagi. Dengan lembut, bibirnya dikecup, dijilat. Semakin dalam, semakin hilang akal sehat hingga kenikmatan jasmani berada di puncak kepentingan. Koushi tak mampu menahan suara-suara sengau yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Terlebih ketika Daichi melepaskan pengait bra di punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya segila ini tapi ia tidak menemukan jawaban lain.

Koushi mencengkeram seprai erat-erat ketika Daichi memenuhi dirinya dalam sekali hentakan. Giginya bergemelutuk. Pandangan mengabur perlahan. Daichi menyentuh dadanya, membuat ia sadar bahwa walau bagaimanapun ia tetaplah laki-laki, tak peduli pada bra yang tergeletak entah di mana kini. Koushi laki-laki, begitu pula Daichi. Semestinya mereka jatuh cinta dan mencintai dengan cara laki-laki.

Persanggamaan masih berlangsung dan akan tetap berlangsung sampai lelah dan lelap. Kemudian pagi membangunkan keduanya untuk melihat matahari terbit di tepi pantai yang masih gelap lagi sepi. Berkejar-kejaran, tertawa riang. Seperti apa yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

"Mungkin agak aneh untuk dibicarakan, tapi, Koushi, aku sudah bersamamu terhitung sepuluh tahun sampai hari ini."

Daichi memunggungi matahari yang baru muncul sebagian di ujung laut. Koushi memandang Daichi. Keduanya saling berhadapan, berpandangan. Dalam jeda yang agak panjang dan tidak tahu kenapa terasa sungguh mendebarkan itu, ia tidak berniat memotong apa pun yang hendak diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Barangkali kau benar, aku memang masih menyukai perempuan. Maafkan aku."

Deburan ombak menyentuh kaki. Ia ingin menangis.

"Tapi, Koushi, sejauh ini aku masih memilihmu dan aku akan tetap memilihmu."

Kemudian Daichi meraihnya, mendekapnya. Matahari semakin naik di ujung laut, naik dan akan terus naik hingga batas dunia begitu terlihat tipis namun indah. Satu rengkuhan ditemani matahari terbit, tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari itu.[]

 **12:00 AM – 11 December 2016**

 **(cr. title: romantik tripsix © pas band)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sumpah, ya, energi saya terkuras habis pas ngetik fanfik ini aduh :") padahal 1k aja gak yakin, eh ternyata jebol juga. Mechum challenge siswanto syekali ahaha tapi seru sih, ketahuan deh otaknya pada bocor (?)

Makasih buat mommy **Lovely Orihime** sama mantan pacarku tersayang **Miss Chocoffee** untuk prompt-nya yang aduhai bikin otak mampet awkwk semoga ke **nganu** an tidak selesai sampai di sini ;) selamat hari mesum sedunia! #HEH


End file.
